


Keep The Vampires From Your Door

by hinotoriii



Series: Dragon Age: The Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Past Solas/Lavellan, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velyla Lavellan wakes from a nightmare; a usual happenstance these days. Abelas speaks with her about her worries.</p><p>Filled request for number 22: promises in the <a href="http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com/post/130017879203/signs-of-affection-romance-prompt-meme">signs of affection</a> prompt list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Vampires From Your Door

He wakes to a chill in the night air surrounding him, stirring him from his slumber.

Abelas realises that the warmth he had felt beside him before he slept has left him now, and as he looks down into the space sees that it is empty. Already he suspects to know what has happened, slowly beginning to rise his body up from the tree he had been leaning against, standing to his feet.

It is not the first time this has happened. As he begins to walk through the trees towards the nearby river, Abelas suspects it will not be the last. Yet he does not mind. Abelas understands too well how it feels to have the shadows of ones past haunt oneself, even if his own shadows were long since dead to the world around him.

He finds her right where he expects to, sitting with her feet dangling into the lake. For a moment he simply stops just slightly out of her view, watching how the moonlight shines over both Velyla and the lake, rippling slightly where her feet wade. She’s busy braiding her hair over her right shoulder – a mindless action, something Abelas has learnt she does when she is either in thought or merely troubled by something – the fingers on her prosthetic moving just as seamlessly as those on her actual hand. Abelas considers for a second how at least his ancient magic was useful for something.

“I know you’re there. The least you could do is sit with me.”

Caught, Abelas does as Velyla asks. Without speaking he walks to sit beside her, the only sounds in the air being the rippling water and the sounds of the forest. At first once he has sat by her side he does not look her way, instead opting to stare out at the water before them both. After a period of calm, peaceful silence between them however, Abelas decides to speak.

“He visited your dreams again, did he not?”

Velyla seems to deflate somewhat beside him, and she slowly lowers her hands to rest them in her lap instead. He chooses then to glance, not moving his head as his eyes watch how Velyla grows … not saddened by her predicament. More like tired. Sorrowful, perhaps.

“That he did,” She replies, looking down at her hands. “Same way as always too. As that damned wolf and then … He thinks I don’t see him from where he hides in them, but I do. I always know when he’s there. Does it provide me with any comfort? No. It does not.”

“A dream away from this world,” says Abelas.

They’ve been over the discussion of Solas’s power before, so much so Abelas understands how it frustrates Velyla. To be free of a gods entrapment, no matter how well meaning it was – Velyla wishes for such. She did not serve for Fen'Harel, and only ever tried to offer him her love and compassion. But now that he had hurt her so many times over, now that he had told her of a future where he can only hurt her more … she craves freedom away from the claws he has on her.

If Abelas were a different man, he’d be angry. Livid, even. Yet he can only be what little he remembers of himself before becoming a Guardian. As such, he feels a strange sense of sadness for Velyla’s position in all things, knowing she is as trapped as a fly in a black widows web, as well as feeling an urge to want to listen to her.

“The Dread Wolf’s power continues to grow, as does his fears for what he believes must come soon. He visits you more now, perhaps to console himself more than you.”

“Yes, well. Perhaps if he tries not to rip the world apart, then no one would need consoling in the first place.” Velyla sighs, shaking her head softly. “I wouldn’t mind if it were you in my dreams.”

“That is out of my power, Velyla.”

Velyla lets out a small chuckle. “I know, you daft thing. I wasn’t suggesting you could, only that I would feel content if I saw you in them. It doesn’t matter anyway, as I meet you again when I wake.”

“Unless you wake before I do, by which I find you sitting beside riverbeds.”

“Was that an attempt at a witty reply? I need to keep teaching you more about modern sarcasm. Although that wasn’t too bad compared to the last one you tried to make.”

Abelas watches as she gives a small smile, before turning to look ahead at the river herself. The smile disappears as she releases a heavy sigh.

“If there is one thing the dreams do, then they give me relief in knowing he is alright. He hasn’t proceeded much further with his plans, as I doubt he would visit me if he had. I can still hope we can make him see things differently, if we should ever meet him again.”

So easily she speaks of them both as ‘we’. Abelas knows he would follow her to the end days, his loyalty and growing devotion for her desires it so. And yet it causes something within him to stir when he hears such words leave her lips, something he has not felt in millennia, if at all.

“We will stop him from becoming the demon he feels he must one day become. You have helped me to see why this new world is different, why it is worth protecting. I believe you can yet save him from himself.”

“You have more faith in me than I have in myself, Abelas.” Velyla says, glancing at him. “How can you be so certain?”

“If there is anyone who can change the minds of the lost and jaded, it is you. You are a shaper of worlds. He is a product of a long dead age. As am I.”

“But you are different from him. In many ways, each which I adore.” A thoughtful pause. “You see things differently. Are willing to do so now. And I feel very privileged to watch as you learn and discover the world around you. I wish more were like you.”

“I promised to stay beside you. Not for Mythal’s will, nor out of duty alone. You … are different yourself. You encouraged my desire for finding a place for myself. I do not wish a repeat on how my people destroyed themselves. I fear the Dread Wolf has left those memories long forgotten in his desire to fix what he implies is mistake.”

Velyla’s smile returns, warm and rich. With the hand which she hadn’t lost, she reaches out to rest it upon Abelas’s own, giving a light squeeze. Her touch is as warm to his cool skin as her smile.

“That is why we’ll stop him. Somehow we will, and with you aiding me all the way I feel I can achieve anything.”


End file.
